Riding tricks
by HollyandMisltoe
Summary: The battle to end the war is approaching, and that is exactly what Eragon has planned. Though he has a few tricks up his sleeve, no one would guess what he has in mind. It was set to save the Varden but it may very well back fire.suck at summarys sry
1. Chapter 1

Eragon looked himself over in the body length mirror. His features were more feline then ever and his ears almost looked non-human. Every day he looked more and more like an elf, and his reflexes fallowed the same path.

They were back in Surda now, preparing for the battle many thought would end them all. All Eragon knew was that if he faced his brother again, he would not come off as well as her had last time. Some how, he knew Murtagh had taken additional oaths for the king and there would be no way around them. Murtagh would stay in Surda until Eragon was defeated.

Saphira poked her Safire head into the tent. Her face was covered with new, shinning silver armor. She had grown much in the last twelve weeks. Those weeks had been more eventful then any. First was Hothgars funeral, then Katrina's rescue, and then back to Ellesemera for another nine months of training with Oromis. He had only gotten the letter of war a week ago when he set out for Surda. _Are you ready? _Saphira asked.

_As ready as I'm going to be._ He replied. He turned to see Roran embracing Katrina. Though he whispered, Eragon heard him say, "Do not fret, my love. I will not die today. We shall take down this King and then you and I shall be married."

Eragon hated to interrupt, but he had to. "Roran, the battle is about to start."

"Yes." Was his only reply. He walked out of the tent, but Eragon stayed back.

"Don't worry Katrina, he will be fine. I'll keep an extra careful eye on him." He winked at her.

She smiled ad kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Eragon."

He left the tent and found Roran mounting Saphira. He actually _loved _flying on Saphira and refused to walk anywhere when she was available. Saphira seemed to love taking him for a fly too.

Eragon climbed on and Saphira took off. _Have you been storing energy in your belt? _Saphira asked him.

_Like it would help if we run into Murtagh but yes, I have. _

Saphira was becoming agitated with how he talked about Murtagh and would usually close her mind to him, but in this case a closed mind ruins the war.

She landed next to Narsuada, who was back in her armor, and Arya. Arya was playing with her sword and Narsuada was busy talking to the Kull around them. Eragon took out his new sword, which was un-named still. Its color was an exact replica of Saphira's scales and was of the strongest make so it would not get broken of scratched.

Narsuada turned her attention to Eragon and Roran. "Are you ready, Stronghammer?" she asked

"yes." He replied again, though his face was steadily going white.

"And you, Eragon." She said.

"I am." Eragon turned to Saphira. _Are you ready? _He asked

_As ready as I'm going to be, little one. _She said, mocking his words from earlier.

_Do you remember what to do?_

Saphira's smile slipped away and was replaced be a disapproving look. But she inclined her head and said _Yes. _

Arya glanced at Eragon, but he looked away, not daring to meet her eyes. She grabbed his upper arm and Eragon felt himself shiver. "Do not worry about him, Eragon." Then she walked away, into the thousands of soldiers waiting for the sign of war.


	2. chapter 2

They had been fighting for about an hour and a half, maybe two. It was impossible for Eragon to tell who was winning. He easily overtook every soldier who dared come near him, but everywhere around him he saw Varden men and Surda's warriors falling.

Eragon was amazed with himself. He deflected every blow sent at him and sent each fatal swing to soldier after soldier. Not once in the whole two hours did he any sign of tiredness meet him. And Saphira was amazing, taking down twice as many men as Eragon in the same ease. Apparently word spread around the field not to go near the blue dragon, for their path cleared in front of them as soldiers ran from their sight. Eragon would have though they could easily win this war had it not been for Murtagh.

Eragon looked up for a brief second and saw the huge, red dragon circling the battle below. Eragon knew he was looking for Eragon, which is why he stayed off Saphira for the time being. If Murtagh saw Saphira without a rider, maybe he would think something happened and hesitate to attack. _Well, _he thought, _that would make it much easier._

Eragon was charged by five of the Empires soldiers at once. Saphira sent them flying across the field, though, with one swift brush of the spiked tail. One of the men got stuck on her spike and she repeatedly flapped her tail against the ground, which sent more men running for cover. Eragon couldn't help but smile at the look of disgust on her face as the lifeless form finally left her spike.

_Saphira, I think now would be a good time too-_

_No, a little longer. Maybe it would have to be done at all._

_I doubt it, but alright._

They went on fighting for another half an hour. For a few minutes, it looked like the Varden were pushing the Empire back. _Maybe we're winning, _Eragon though

_Perhaps, _replied Saphira distractedly.

Eragon looked up again and saw Murtagh was no longer circling the skies. In fact, he couldn't see him at all.

Then, suddenly, there was a loud yell and about a thousand new men from the Empire charged out. The Varden froze in shock of the new attack and didn't know how to respond. Eragon turned quickly and placed his blade smoothly through a man's chest. _Saphira, now would be good._

_Eragon, are you sure you wa-_

_Just do it!_ Saphira took off into the sky and hung in the air for a moment. Eragon disarmed one soldier, throwing the sword to the ground a few feet away. The man yelped and ran for it.

_Eragon, to your left. _Came Saphira's voice. Eragon turned and killed a soldier trying to sneak up on him. As the man fell, Eragon saw Arya fighting two men at once. He longed to help her but knew she would refuse his offer. But she soon took down one and turned to the other.

Eragon saw Murtagh in the sky once again. Saphira dived low over the field and searched for Eragon.

Arya sent her sword into the man's stomach and he fell to the ground. But Eragon didn't see him fall.

Eragon let out a loud ground of agony, close to a scream. He fell to his knee's, clutching his chest, and then to the ground where he lay motionless except for his chest that moved slowly up and down with every harsh looking breathe.

He hear Arya in the distance scream, "Eragon!" and heard more then felt her fall next to him. She looked him over, panic etched in every feature of her face. "Eragon, Eragon what's wrong? What happened?"

He didn't reply but continued to look into the elf's beautiful face. There was a large cut on her forehead that was bleeding badly. He lifted a hand and placed it on the cut. Arya guessed what he was about to do. "Eragon, no!" She said in a low, pleading voice. "Please don't do it." But too late. He whispered "Waíse heill"

He gave a shuttered breathe as the energy seeped from him. Arya couldn't control herself any longer. A tear rolled down her delicate features. "You idiot." She whispered. "You stupid, idiotic…" she stopped herself, knowing that cursing at him would not make him come back. He was dying, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Saphira landed next to her and placed her nose apon the girls shoulder. _He fought bravely, now let him rest. _

_S-Saphira? _She stuttered as another tear fell.

_Don't let the Varden fall into chaos. And keep Narsuada safe. _And with that, Saphira curled up next to her dying rider, placed a protective wing over him, and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Tear after tear fell down her face onto the ground around Eragon and Saphira. It was like an invisible force was surrounding them so, thought he battle raged on, on one neared the elf, rider, and dragon. Arya no longer had the usual air of maturity that surrounded her. Her face was dirty from the fight and she couldn't stop the flow of tears no matter how hard she tried.

The red dragon angled its body down towards the blue dragon and Arya. Murtagh jumped off and took out Zor'rac, but then spotted the elf on the ground, crying, Saphira laying on the ground, eyes closed, and a dark figure under her wing. Comprehension dawned on his face. "Dead?" he breathed.

Arya look up and suddenly she looked murderous. "You!" she jumped to her feet and picked up her own sword. "You! You did this to him."

Murtagh looked horrified. "What? No! I was ordered to bring him back alive, so why would I kill him?" Arya looked at him coldly before he added, "Vel einradhin iet ai Shrur'tugal." Upon my words as a Rider.

Arya didn't answer but instead dropped to the ground again and left her sword. She longed to push away Saphira's wing and look at the Rider once more but thought it would be rude to Saphira to take away her last protection. Instead she stroked the dragon's bright blue scales. Murtagh seemed unable to find any words. He just stood there and watched the elf let tear after tear fall. He had never seen an elf lose control before. "You loved him, didn't you?"

"Of course not. I'm an elf and he is human. _Was _a human." Murtagh looked at her with stone eyes. "He was our rider, our last chance. That's the reason I cry."

Murtagh looked around at the soldiers still fighting around them. He took in a deep breathe and then said, "I shall call off the war then."

"What?"

"I'll tell everyone to stop fighting, for the time being. We'll let you provide a proper burial for him. Anyway, I must go and tell- tell my king the news." Arya suddenly looked sympathetic towards him, but the look soon left. "Thank you." She said, bringing herself back to control. "That is very nice of you."

Murtagh nodded and mounted Thorn, who said, _What? You're just going to leave her? _But Murtagh didn't reply. Before he left Arya put a hand on his leg, "You know you are still a traitor?" Murtagh nodded. Thorn took off into the sky and Murtagh shouted over the men below, "Letta!" Everyone froze in place, unable to move.

"I've had a meeting with Arya of the Varden. We have come to an agreement on delaying the battle. Please return to your camps immediately."

Arya magically enhanced her voice and shouted. "Yes, we have agreed to cancel the battle for a while. Varden and Surdians, please go back to the camp quickly. There is much to be done."

There were some confused voices around, but most were cheerful, knowing they at least had on more night to live.

Arya sprinted back to camp and was there before anyone else. She waited outside Narsuada's tent, thinking over what had just happened.

After about fifteen minutes, Arya saw Narsuada approaching, surrounded by Kull and men. She was talking quickly to a member of the Magicians before she came to Arya. "What was that-" she was interrupted by a Kull.

"Ma'am, I must go and take care of one of my kin. They are badly wounded and I must help."

"Yes, you may go." She said sounding exasperated. Orik arrived behind her. All three of them entered the tent, Arya didn't say a word.

"It's a good thing that rider called off the battle. It didn't look so good in the end. Where did that spare troop come from? It was a smart trick, yet costly on our part." Said the dwarf.

"I'm not sure. But if that happens again we need to be better prepared. I think that we should-"

"Wait," interrupted Orik, "Shouldn't Eragon be here to hear the plan? Where is he? I didn't see him riding back, or walking."

"Yes, I was just wondering the thing."

Arya sniffed in the corner and then all attention returned to her. She fought her tears back. "He's," she choked on the words before finally saying, in little more then a whisper, "dead."

Narsuada and Orik looked at her, unable to find words as well. "Are you sure of it?"

"I witnessed it. I'm not quite sure how or who did it. It looked like magic, for he had no wounds. But it was not Murtagh, who landed minutes later. He said it in the ancient language. You can't lie in that tongue."

Still, Narsuada and Orik couldn't say a thing, and Arya took that moment to pull her self together, for she could tell she was on the verge of tears again. Finally, Narsuada found her tongue. "Someone, go get Roran. I think he would want to… to know."

Arya exited the tent, unwilling to remain in their company in case she reveals herself to them. Walking with inhuman speed, for she couldn't run, she approached the tent Roran and Eragon had shared, which was now Roran's. Inside, she found Roran and Katrina locked in yet another embrace. Knowing this would be the last happy moment for Roran that day, she waited till they were done before announcing her arrival.

Roran turned quickly, arm moving towards his hammer, but relaxed as he saw Arya. "Arya Svit-Kona." He greeted her as Eragon taught him to. "What brings you here?"

Arya paused and looked into his gleeful face, the face of love. She couldn't bare it any more. She looked away. "Narsuada would like to speak to you. It is urgent."

"Oh," He said slowly. "Okay. Katrina, I'll be right back."

Arya refused to tell him the news. She didn't think she could even say it again. She just led him silently through the maze of tents until they reached Narsuada's. Arya pulled back the flap and entered the tent of truth soon to be told.


	4. Chapter 4

The battle field was stained red from the blood of the slain. Hawks, crows, and eagles hovered over the site, dipping down occasionally to the corpses scattered across the ground.

The blue dragon lay motionless in the middle of everything. A wing was covering the still body of the Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer. The birds eyed the mount but didn't approach.

The blue dragon's scaly eyelid burst open. The sapphire eye looked around the abandoned field. _No one's here._

_Are you sure?_

_Absolutely. The only living are those who are on the verge of death._

Saphira's wing was pushed up only a few inches and Eragon looked swiftly around before pulling himself out from under it. Saphira jumped up and spread out her wings. _Shhh! Someone might be near. You need to be more careful. _

_This is a stupid plan, Eragon. You are putting your friends and cousin in danger-_

_You heard what Murtagh said. We'll be back before Murtagh has time to get to Galbatorix and back. Besides, they need to recruit more men for the army, so we have time._

_And what of Arya? Are you just going to let her cry away over your missing, dead body while your flying around as alive as could be? You saw the way she cried as we "Died"._

Eragon did not respond, but turned away to a soldier from the Varden with a sword in the stomach. Eragon knew the sword had saved the mans life by acting as a plug holding the blood in. but it would not last much longer. Eragon knelt down next to him.

"Shadeslayer." He panted. "I heard- I saw. How are you alive?"

"You need to promise me you won't tell anyone about this until the time is right. I will heal you now, but you must promise."

"Promise what?"

"You can't tell anyone me and Saphira are alive. Do you understand? Okay, now take a deep breath, I'm going to take the sword out and it may hurt a little."

As Eragon worked, Saphira glanced off into the distant Beor Mountains. Eragon stood and helped the man to his feet. He pointed in the direction of camp and said nothing but, "Don't tell anyone."

"I promise, Shadeslayer. Thank you." Eragon watched him disappear in the distance before turning back to Saphira. _I suppose we should tell someone of our current state._

_That's a good idea._ She said disapprovingly.

Eragon searched for the right mind. _Roran?_

_Eragon? _ He felt Roran jump as the word rang out in his head. _What the- Eragon, aren't you dead?_

_Roran you need to promise me something. Are you listening really closely?_

Roran, thinking this was Eragon's dieing wish, replied _Aye._

_Good, now repeat after me, **Vel einradhin iet. **_Roran repeated and Eragon continued. _Okay, so, tomorrow, in the after noon, go to Narsuada and tell her exactly what I'm about to tell you. Saphira and I are planning to fly to the land beyond the Beor Mountains in search for other riders who can help us. So no, we are not really dead. Tell Narsuada that we will be back as soon as possible and will never leave the Varden to be taken by Galbatorix. And tell Arya that- tell her I will return soon and I'm sorry for playing such a horrible trick on her._

_Eragon, you can't just run off after you make everyone think we lost our last hope._

_Thank you. _Saphira chipped in her voice.

Eragon changed the subject. _Where is everyone? There is not a soul on this battle field who is not on the verge of death or is already there._

_Narsuada called everyone for a meeting to tell them what has happened. _His voice disapproving as well. _So, you're still on the battle field?_

_Not for long. _Eragon broke the contact with his cousin. And mounted Saphira, fearing Roran would run out on the field or else tell everyone now. But then he remembered he couldn't because of the Ancient language. He needed to coax Saphira into taking off and tried to ignore her ongoing rants about how he could possibly think of tricking the Varden and what a horrible rider he is for doing it.

Finally, after about three hours of flying, Saphira softened up and began trying to plan what they were going to do. She thought they should fly as much through the night as they could and arrive there earlier. But Eragon pointed out that, if she flew all the way across the Beor's, by the time they got there she would be too tired to carry on.

They found a nice clearing high in the mountains, away from the Dwarves cities and Surda. Saphira refused to go hunting and leave him alone, so Eragon eat and Saphira watched. He felt horrible now for doing what he did, but there was nothing he could do about it now, what's done is done.

That night Eragon and Saphira passed few words, only to check that the other was okay or else revive the plan they had made. It was cold in the mountains, even for the spring times. Saphira kept them both warm as Eragon curled up against her belly under her protective wing. He had grown accustom to the wing over his head and rarely slept with out it. Sometimes he would sneak out of his tent and sleep with her on the cold ground and wake before the first rays of light touched the earth.

Before he knew it, Eragon was lost in memories of Saphira as a hatchling, their first fly, their first battle, the first time she breathed fire. And only in a mere six months. He swelled with pride as a father would to a son who shot his first arrow. He felt Saphira hum softly next to him, a soothing, rumbling sound that carried Eragon asleep.

Saphira woke him early in the morning with a gentle poke in his mind. It was freezing, as one might suspect in the early morning, high in the mountains, just after sleeping next to a burning fire. Saphira ruffled her wings and blew a puff of smoke into the air _We near the end of the mountains. It slopes down from here. Another day's flight and we will arrive. And in good time too, we maybe able to make it back faster then I thought, if the king of the new land proves easy to persuade into helping, and that there really are riders down there._ She seemed to be enjoying their journey so far, they hadn't much time for flying together lately.

Too tired to speak, Eragon began to make breakfast while Saphira roamed into the trees nearby. She returned minutes later with a stag hanging from her jaws. Eragon looked at it grossly and Saphira chuckled. _I'll go eat it on the other side of the clearing._

_Don't bother, I'm done now. _Even though he hardly touched the porridge. _Finish up and we can go._

It took her five minutes to stuff the stag into her mouth and they were off. Again, neither spent many words, only looked down to see if anyone was fallowing them. Roran was sure to have told everyone by now. Eragon felt a lump rise in his throat as he thought of what Arya's face must have looked like when she heard the news. He pushed the thought from his mind.

They flew on for hours and hours. Only stopping for a ten minute rest every now and then. Finally, they reached a giant peak in the mountains and hurried over it. On the other side awaited a breath taking view. The land stretched for miles and everything was green. Rivers, uncountable rivers, winded their way through the trees and grass, soon joining into one large river that flowed down the center all the way to the horizon. Eragon smiled at the sight and Saphira blew another puff of smoke out. She landed on the grassy plains and Eragon dismounted, looking around at the strange land beyond the Beor Mountains.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry my chapters are so short and that I don't update often but hopefully I will get better at it! ;)

_I'm not sure it is a good idea for you to fallow me._

_What?_

_I mean… people down here may never have seen dragons before. And we don't want any attacks on us incase they think we are trying to take over._

_You going to make me fly ahead and wait for you just like when we fled from Carvahall. _Eragon gave her a stern look. _Fine, but I'm not flying ahead. I'll stay out of sight, but I'm not leaving you. _

_Fair enough. _Eragon took a loaf of bread from the saddle pack in case he grew hungry along the way. He left his bow and arrows with Saphira but was unsure what to do with his sword, still unnamed. He didn't want to bring it with him incase people grew suspicious but couldn't leave it behind because there could come a time when he needs it. Finally, he placed the azure blade on his hip. Saphira spread her wings and jumped into the sky. She blended magnificently with the blue sky, as much as a dragon could blend. Eragon watched her before starting down the road.

He walked for a while, actually enjoying himself. He was not used to not having a steed below him, horse or dragon, and found his feet quickly began to hurt; but he ignored them. Over and over again, in the back of his head, he read the poem he had written at the Agaeti Blodhren. He was amazed that he could memorize most of it and became frustrated when he couldn't remember a stanza. He was nearly lost in his own little world when a sound jerked him from his dreamy state.

The sound of hooves striking compact dirt met his ears. Realizing that he had no idea where he was going, he planned to ask whoever was riding the horse where he could find the capital and the king. If there were any Riders there, that would be the place to go.

The large, gray horse came around the corner of the trees and Eragon was surprised to find a girl, about his age (maybe a little older) on his back. The girl had wavy blond hair that hung loose down the center of her back and hung over her shoulder. Her skin was tan from sun exposure and her arms and lags were of a strong build. If it weren't for the beautiful saddle and bridle, he would have assumed her to be a farm girl.

The girl looked down at him as they passed. "excuse me", said Eragon and the girl slowed the horse to a halt. He pranced in place and pawed the ground with impatiens, matching the look on his riders face. "I'm sorry," he tried to sound as if he wasn't accustomed to being addressed like a king, "I'm not from around here-"

"I can tell by our outfit." Said the rider in a challenging voice that tried very lightly to hide rudeness. Eragon pushed it aside.

"and I was wondering where I might find the capital of this land."

The girl eyed him for a moment. "Where are you from?"

"The land beyond the mountains, Alegaesia." The girls eyes turned suspicious and she looked him up and down, as if trying to decide something.

Finally she talked again. "Up this road for seventeen miles. It's the first city you meet. The gates are guarded well so make sure you don't come after sunset or you will be locked out."

"I don't believe that will be a problem."

"Normally I would accompany you to see the king, but I'm in a very big hurry so perhaps I'll see you there."

Eragon hade no idea how she knew he wanted to see the king, but had no time to ask. As soon as she finished giving the directions, she was off at a speedy canter.

He waited for her to disappear around the corner before calling out to Saphira. _Okay, come on. We could get there in half an hour by the sound of it if we fly. Just stay out of sight._

_I always do when you make me do this stuff. _

The air was warm, even high up, and the wind was pleasant on his face. His hair, which had grown a lot since the last time he cut it and could hang over his ears, wiped around him, smacking his face. His legs were just beginning to crap from holding the saddle when Eragon saw a city a few miles ahead and below them. _You should land. I'll walk into the city and call you if I need help or anything. _

_I hate leaving you. You better be out here by night fall or-_

_I'll tell you if I have to stay, because I might not be able to meet with the king today. _

Saphira glared at him but agreed to the plan. Eragon was so proud of her, she had finally learned not to be so stubborn. He continued down the road, with the belt hanging at his hip.

A/N okay, nothing interesting happened in that chapter but it will get better, I promise!


End file.
